Don't Underestimate Me!
by Darkest Petal
Summary: “You should know to not underestimate me. I was the one who snuck in here. I was the one who killed all your men. I was the one who tricked you into trusting me. And I am the one who will kill you.” Drarry


**Don't Underestimate Me!**

**Summary-**

"You should know to not underestimate me. I was the one who snuck in here. I was the one who killed all your men. I was the one who tricked you into trusting me. And I am the one who will kill you."

**Chapter one-**

"What is it that you have for me?" Voldemort asked one of his many followers who were there for the weekly meeting that he had to try and find out where Dumbledore had hidden Harry Potter, the boy who was destined to kill him; but that wasn't all that he was searching for, he was searching for the Dark Prince.

"My lord, we have not had any luck finding in any clues to the where-abouts of the Potter boy my lord." Lucias Malfoy said kneeling in front of his lord.

"I see." Voldemort said not really surprised at the answer, he did not expect any results, Dumbledore had finally managed to hide the boy somewhere where he couldn't find him. 'It seems that the old man has finally learned his lesson.' Voldemort thought thinking back to when Dumbledore tried- key word here- to hide the Potter family from him when he found out that they had betrayed him.

"But I do have good news my lord." Lucias said bringing Voldemort back to the world of the living.

"Really? Humor me than." Voldemort said not really thinking that anything these worthless humans had to say was worth anything.

"My son has gotten the Vampire Blood last night," Voldemort looked kind of interested, "He knows who his mate is, but he will not tell any one." Lucias said.

"And how is this good news?" Voldemort asked.

"Well I believe that his mate may be Harry Potter sir, and that is why he will not tell anyone, he is trying to protect him because he knows where he is." Lucias said and Snape looked like he wanted to say something.

"Do you have something to add Severus?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes my lord. When I gave Draco some potion to ease the pain he whispered something that made me realize who his mate is." Snape said.

"What did he say?" Voldemort asked.

"He said 'Hang on my prince' this leds me to think that his mate is none other than the Dark Prince that everyone seeks." Snape said and suddenly there was a young boy in a black cloak behind Voldemort, his hood was up creating a shadow over his face that covered everything but his lips. Voldemort spun around shocked that anyone- let alone this kid- was able to apperate into this room, he had strong wards around the room, the boy smirked when he saw that Voldemort was shocked.

"Weekly report sir" the boy whispered and the death eaters were shocked that Voldemort actually had a young boy as a death eater.

"Oh yes, what have you found out?" Voldemort asked getting a hold of himself.

"My sister may have found the Dark Prince." the boy whispered, and Voldemort's eyes widened. "My sister is with the boy right now checking to make sure he is the Dark Prince. We will report back when we find out anything." the boy whispered then disappeared the way he came.

----------------------------------

A young girl covered by a midnight blue cloak with its hood up covering her face with a shadow that covered everything but her lips slowly opened the window to a room that held a sleeping boy with shoulder length messy black hair with bruises and cuts all over his olive tanned skin from working in the sun all day. The boy was not on the bed- if you could call that thing in the corner of the room a bed- but on the floor in a puddle of blood, the boy was curled up in a position that looked like he was trying to protect himself from being kicked in the stomach. The young girl walked over to the bused and beaten boy never making a sound, not even when she stepped on the floor board that always creaked. She knelled down and looked at the boy's face, heart shaped and female like, she saw the tear stains the ran down his face. She pulled out a bottle of black liquid from the inside of her cloak, uncorked it and held the boy's head up as she slowly poured it down the boy's throat trying not to choke him with the liquid. She looked up when she heard a quiet 'thud' from someone landing on the floor and saw a boy with a black cloak on with its hood up creating a shadow over his face that covered everything but his lips. The boy reached up and pulled the hood down to show short dark blue hair, round green cat like eye, and a baby face. "Sister." The boy said quietly. The girl reached up and pulled her hood off to show long dark purple wavy hair, round dark red cat like eyes, and a heart shaped face.

"Brother." the girl said then looked back down to the boy on the ground in front of her.

"Is that him?" the boy asked walking over to them.

"I do not know brother. I have just given him the potion." the girl said moving a piece of hair from the boy's face.

"How long do you think it will take until we see a reaction?" the boy asked as he sat down in front of his sister on the other side of the boy.

"I do not know, it may take a week or a month or a day or a year." The girl said looking up at her brother who was looking at the boy.

"He is in pretty bad shape." the boy said.

"Yes, he is, but if he is the boy we have been looking for then the potion will awaken his blood and heal him leaving no scar behind and taking away any scars that may already be on his person." the girl said.

"Sister look at his feet!" the boy said pointing to the boy's feet that were being swallowed up by a light dark purple cloud.

"We have found him." the girl said and smiled at her brother.

"At last, we have found our Prince." the boy said.

"Let us go, he must now rest." the girl said and picked the boy up and sat him on the sorry excuse of a bed then her and her brother left the way they came, through the window, softly closing it behind them. The boy on the bed slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room before falling back to sleep.

--------------------------

Snape walked into his godson's room to see that he had yet to move from the spot on his bed that he and his father placed him after he had passed out from the pain he was feeling last night. Snape was worried- thought he would never admit it- about his godson, the transformation into a Vampire wasn't supposed to be painful, well not unless their mate was in pain, but this confused Snape. Why would the Dark Prince be in pain, but it wasn't just any pain Draco had said it felt like someone was beating him up, but that couldn't be. No one was suppose to know where he was so who would be beating him? "He hasn't woken has he?" someone behind Snape asked, Snape spun around to see his best friend's wife and the mother to his godson.

"No, he hasn't" Snape said then walked to his bag next to his godson's bed and opened it.

"Do you know when he will awaken?" she asked.

"No, I do not know." Snape said as he pulled out a light pink potion from his bag. "Has he said anything more since I left?" Snape asked checking to make sure that the potion was the potion he wanted.

"He only kept saying 'Hang on my prince' and that was all." she said and Snape nodded as he uncorked the potion and gently lifted Draco into a sitting potion.

"I see." Snape said as he brought the potion to Draco's lips.

"What will that potion do?" she asked.

"Hopefully waken him." Snape said and before he could make the sleeping boy drink the potion Draco opened his eyes and looked at Snape.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"You passed out from the pain." his mother said.

"Pain?" Draco asked as he tried to remember the night before.

**Flash Back-**

_Draco was standing by his window waiting for the clock to strike 12 so that he would be able find his mate. "Draco honey, are you okay?" His mom asked. Draco turned around to answer her when he found himself in a room with boy with shoulder length midnight black hair and bright sad green eyes sitting at a window. Everything but the boy's eyes and hair was covered in shadow._

_"Who are you?" Draco asked and the boy looked over at him shocked, Draco got lost in the boy's eyes._

_"I-I'm the Dark Prince, have you come here to save me?" the boy asked in a soft angelic voice. _

_"Save you? But aren't you already safe?" Draco asked. The boy stood up and walked over to him, but did not touch him._

_"No, I am not safe here. I am beaten and starved." The boy said. _

_"What?" Draco asked. _

_"Want to see?" the boy asked and Draco had the urge to touch the boy. Draco reached up and touched the boy's cheek and felt like he was apperating. He closed his eyes and reopened them to be on a bed in a corner of the room scared- he soon realized that this fear wasn't his- when he heard the door on the other side of the room being unlocked, the door opened and a. . ._

**End of Flash Back-**

Draco was snapped out of his thoughts when a hand was placed gentaly on his shoulder, he looked at the hand then the owner of the hand and saw his father. "Are you okay Draco?" his father asked.

"Yes father." Draco said.

"Good, now that you are awake, my Lord would like to know who your mate is." Lucias said.

"What?" Draco asked stepping away from his father.

"The Dark Lord wants to know if your mate is either Harry Potter or the Dark Prince." His father said.

"Oh I hope it is the Dark Prince, I do not want to lose you." His mother said.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"My Lord said that if you are the mate of Harry Potter he must kill you for if he tried to kill him then you would stop him and he can't have that." Lucias said.

"I know you know who your mate is, now tell us." his mother said.

'What should I do?' Draco asked himself as he thought back to the boy and what he had seen when the boy let him feel, hear, and see what he did. 'I must tell them.' Draco though, gulped then took a deep breath. "My mate is . . ."

* * *

**Wolfy- Well that is all for now**

**Moriah- What?! No you must continue, we were just about to find out who his mate was. *points to Draco***

**Draco- Yeah, why did you have to stop! *Pouts***

**Wolfy- It is too soon to reveal who Draco's mate is.**

**Draco- Like Hell It Is! *says through teeth as he stomps to the writer with hatred in his eyes* You better continue this instant or I will KILL YOU!!!  
**

**Moriah- Yeah, what Draco said.**

**Dark Prince- *walks out of the shadows and sees Draco trying the writer and sighs* Now now people, how many times must you be told to not kill the writer, if she dies then there will be no one to write the story. And then we'll never find out who Draco's mate is.**

**Harry- *Has been there the whole time but was re-reading the story* Hey guys, she's already told us who is Draco's mate!**

**Everyone but Wolfy- She has?**

**Wolfy- I have?  
**

**Harry- Yes right there *points to a spot in the story and everyone runs over there pushing Harry away from the screne***

**Moriah- Well lookie there she did.**

**Wolfy- Wow I was so sneaky about it that I didn't even realize I did. SWEET!!! Well until next time. . . *gets hit by Moriah***

**Moriah- Hey that's MY line *goes to pout in a coner***

**Wolfy- Yeah, and?**

**Moriah- *Glares***

**Everyone but wolfy- *backs away slowly* Um we got to go *disappears*  
**


End file.
